The Real Enemy Part 4 of the series
by Justright
Summary: Know thy enemy !!
1. The Real Enemy

My best friend, The Devil ****

THE REAL ENEMY

****

Prue and Piper are on big sister's night out. Cole and Phoebe have made other plans and Leo is on an assignment, leaving the girls alone whom decided to have some fun.

They are sitting at the bar rather than their usual spot.

Prue:

"I hope you don't feel guilty about this?"

Piper:

"Why should I? I'm just having a good time. And sometimes it's fun to pretend that I'm back to a time where I was single." She harbors an amused expression.

Prue, mocking her a bit:

"What? The honeymoon is over already?" She says good-naturedly. 

Piper, smiling sweetly:

"If it's only up to me, it'll never end! No, what I meant is that, since I got married we didn't have much time to talk. You know? Like we used to?"

Prue:

"I know, and not only that, but between the witch stuff, the demons and all that crap, it's a wonder we can even have time to ourselves at all.

I long for a normal life sometimes."

Piper:

"I hear ya!"

Then she changes the subject:

"Hey Prue, did you see him yet?"

Prue feigning ignorance:

"Who?"

Piper:

"Oh Prue, you know who I mean, the last 2 times you saw him you were practically drooling." She laughs a little.

Prue seemingly offended:

"Did not!"

Piper will not be deterred:

"Did too!"

Prue looks at her sister for a moment, then:

"Was I that obvious?"

Piper:

"Only to a little sister that knows you." She smiles.

Prue with a sigh:

"Ok yes, he is rather nice on the eye. But he has not even noticed me."

Piper:

"I wouldn't be so sure. Liz, the barmaid, told me that he asked about us the other day. She said that he pretended to be casual about it but she sensed he had some real interest there."

Against her better judgement, Prue reacts at this:

"He did?"

Piper smiles anew:

"I knew it. My big sister has got a crush."

Prue:

"Hey!" But she can't deny it. 

Piper continues:

"Sis you should not stop yourself from having some good times. You know what we told you. Phoebe, and me we're ok now. It's your turn to find happiness."

Prue:

"I'm not saying that I don't want it too. It's just that maybe I lost the touch for those kind of things. Every dates I had in the last year turned out to be the wrong kind of guy. Either they were boring or they were evil!" She laughs a bit but without joy.

She continues:

"I just wish that I could find some excitement at the same time as a normal guy."

Piper:

"I'm sure the breed didn't totally vanish, and if anybody can find a great guy it's you. But maybe you already have," she says, pointing her head to the new arrival.

The man that they had been talking about just came in. He enters with assurance and goes directly to the bar apparently not noticing the sisters nearby. His stature and presence seem to inspire respect and admiration. Many women are turning toward him and smile at him but he has a purposeful look about him and just doesn't pay them any attention.

Prue in a low voice:

"See, I told you, he doesn't even see me. He actually ignores every other woman in here." 

The barmaid interrupts them, bringing them a drink neither of them ordered:

"The gentleman down there sends this to you," she says, indicating the man that they were talking about, and she puts the glass in front of Prue.

Prue, startled, stays speechless as the girl goes back to work.

Piper, teasing her:

"So he didn't see you did he?"

Before Prue can regain her countenance, the man stands up and walks in their direction. He smiles directly at Prue and she feels warmth coursing through her body, to the point that she is almost certain that it will show on her face. 

So, she barely looks at him when he extends his hand to shake hers.

Still, she takes it and is pleased at the firm yet gentle grip.

With a heavy accent:

"Hello, my name is Paul Mackail."

His voice is deep and very masculine, yet soothing. Prue is speechless for a moment just looking at him.

Piper:

"The silent one here is Prue, and I am Piper, Halliwell, we're sisters."

He smiles at her and shakes her hand but returns shortly to Prue.

"So, I've seen you a few times around here but that's the first time I gather the courage to talk to you. Will you?"

Finally finding her voice Prue:

"Will I what?"

Paul:

"Talk to me? Or maybe start with a dance?"

Prue, finally finding her voice:

"You do not strike me as a man who would hesitate at anything."

Paul, his smile widening:

"You'd be surprised."

This brings a smile to her face.

Paul:

"So how about this dance?"

Prue:

"Why not?" They excuse themselves from Piper and walk to the dance floor.

Elsewhere:

Cole and Phoebe are spending a romantic night, one of these rare occasions they can share some time alone and peacefully.

The waiter just took their plates away and they are sipping their wine. A band is coming on.

Phoebe looks in Cole's direction, somewhat hopeful he will ask her to dance but not too much.

Cole notices:

"I know what you're thinking but let's wait a bit. You know I'm not much of a dancer, let alone when the dance floor is almost empty.

Phoebe, mocking a bit:

"Who would have thought, a shy demon."

Cole:

"Hey! I thought we were leaving the problems at home tonight."

Phoebe:

"Well if you don't want to dance, at least, satisfy my curiosity."

Cole, surprised:

"About what?"

Phoebe:

"Well you know, about you. There is a lot you haven't told me yet."

Cole's attitude becomes defensive:

"There is really not much that I want to tell you. There isn't much there that I have to be proud of."

Phoebe makes a face:

"Do you remember what I told you about secrets? They may come between us at some point and do more damage than either of us can imagine."

Cole pleading:

"Can't we just pretend nothing happened before?

To me that's the way I see things now. Before you, my life was just a waste, one that I wish I could forget. Talking about it would not help."

Phoebe is a bit put off, but she decides to drop the subject.

"How about that dance then."

Cole with a smile:

"You got me," he sighs but with amusement in his eyes.

She answers with the same expression.

The next day Piper and Prue are talking about the last evening animatedly:

Piper:

"So was he as interesting as you'd hope he would?"

Prue with a dreamy expression:

"More! It's weird though, he didn't tell me much about himself but I felt like we connected right away. Well, after I found my voice that is…"

She casts a warning look at Piper, who is smiling and was obviously about to mock her sister.

Piper:

"What did you talk about?"

Prue:

"Me mostly… He seemed to be interested in everything I had to say. That was really amazing. I was talking about my career, the manor, you girls. I don't know why but I felt I could tell him anything."

Piper is a bit surprised:

"Anything?"

Prue, immediately correcting herself:

"Well almost anything. Don't worry I didn't spill the magic beans. I didn't want him to run away." she says, half-serious.

Phoebe, who just entered:

"Who would have run away?"

Piper answers for Prue:

"Prue's new beau."

Prue:

"He's not my new beau," she says vehemently. Then turning to Phoebe:

"It's just a guy I met last night at P3. Actually I had seen him before a few times but we only talked last night."

Phoebe, interested, comes closer:

"Are you planning on seeing him again?"

Prue:

"Well we didn't really make any plans but I think that I would like that very much."

Phoebe smiles affectionately to her sister:

"I'm so happy for you. You need some distraction, really."

Prue:

"That's true too. But I think that from what I've seen of him, he might be more than a distraction…"

Phoebe:

"Hola! Piper, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Piper:

"If you mean that our sister is getting a serious crush? That's a big yes."

Prue:

"Hey! Don't jump to conclusion. All I'm saying is that I really enjoyed his company and wouldn't mind seeing him again that's all…" 

Phoebe with a knowing look to Piper:

"Come on Prue, there's nothing wrong with you having a crush. Now I want all the juicy details. How was he? Was he handsome, sweet looking? Come on, what? I can't stand the suspense."

Prue with a little smile:

"Phoebe I thought you had grown up lately but now you're acting like a teenager." 

Phoebe is not in the least affected by the comment:

"There's nothing wrong with acting young. Try it, you'll feel better." 

Prue:

"I believe you. In fact last night I felt like a young girl again. That was nice."

Piper winks at Phoebe:

"Now do you believe me that she's got it bad?"

Phoebe laughing:

"Ten four!"

Prue ignores her sisters' banter like a mother would ignore little girls' talk, but the dreamy look doesn't really leave her face.

The phone ringing interrupts their talk:

Prue:

"I'll get it!"

"Hello?"

At the other end, she hears Paul's heavy accent answering back and immediately smiles widely.

"Hello," he says, "I hope that you won't be angry with me, but I took the liberty to ask you sister for your phone number."

Prue casts an annoyed look at Piper:

"No, not at all," she lies. 

Paul:

"Great because I wanted to know if you would like to see me tonight?"

Prue hesitates only slightly:

"Maybe, what did you have in mind?"

Paul:

"I don't exactly know. What do you say we meet at the club and see from there?"

Prue:

"I like that. What time?"

Paul:

"How about 7 o'clock? We might go for dinner or something?"

Prue:

"Ok then that's a plan. See you later."

Paul:

"I'm counting on it," he says sweetly.

Then he hangs up.

Prue stays a few seconds at the phone looking at it curiously.

Then:

"Piper when did you give him our phone number?"

Piper with a sheepish smile:

"Just before we left actually. I had a feeling you'd like to see him again so…"

Prue:

"I'll let that pass this time," she says, but the smile on her face says, more than anything, that she's pleased.

Phoebe:

"So?"

Prue:

"Well I just made plan to meet him at the club tonight. We'll see where we go from there."

Phoebe:

"I can't wait to hear about this."

Prue makes a face at her sister, but is obviously amused.

"Ok all that's very nice but I got to go to work now. See you later."

After she left, Phoebe turns to Piper:

"I think I'm going to want to go to P3 tonight."

Piper:

"Phoebe, you can't intrude!"

Phoebe:

"Just to be on the safe side you know, I think that with our past history, we should all take precautions and make sure about anybody new that we meet."

Piper:

"I guess," then casting a suspicious look at her sister:

"And it doesn't hurt that your curiosity will be satisfied I gather?"

Phoebe:

"He, he!" She just cackles.

At P3:

Paul is waiting for her at the bar. The moment she enters, it's like he felt her because he immediately turns toward her. As he stands up at the bar, her heart skips a beat and she beams with pride. 

This makes her feel even more like a kid, but she doesn't care. 

She is about to just shake his hand but he takes it to his lips and deposits a light kiss on it. Then he gallantly escorts her to a table he reserved for them.

"So," he says after they both took a seat. "How was your day?"

Prue:

"Well you know, work mostly," she says casually.

Then:

"You didn't tell me much about you last night."

Paul, with a charming smile:

"I was more interested in knowing you better." 

Prue:

"Ok then now it's my turn. Tell me about you." 

Paul:

"Like what," he says agreeably?

Prue:

"Where you come from for starter."

Paul:

"Well I was born in Scotland," he smiles at this and ads, "I can hardly hide this accent."

Then he continues:

"I travel a lot. I'm somewhat of an international political advisor."

Prue:

"Sounds very important."

Paul modestly:

"Not as much as you would think." 

As he continues talking about himself, Prue catches sight of Phoebe entering with Cole and she can't help a little irritation to show on her face.

Paul:

"What is it?" He asks.

She returns her attention to him. 

"It's nothing, just saw someone that I didn't expect."

Paul follows her gaze and sees first Phoebe then Cole and he immediately changes attitude. 

Prue notices his intense look:

"What is it?" She asks in turn.

Paul seems to shake some kind of malaise and looks back at her like nothing happened.

Prue can't help but wonder what has caused this reaction, but she decides to ask for explanations another time.

Cole escorts Phoebe to their usual seats, unaware of the reaction he just elicited. When they are seated, he finally asks:

"So may I know what was the big emergency?"

Phoebe, faking ignorance:

"What emergency? Can't a girl just want to go out?"

Cole smiles, but she has not fooled him in the least:

"I know you, there was something else behind this sudden urge to go out."

Phoebe caves:

"I admit it, I just wanted to see the guy Prue is dating." 

Cole:

"May I ask why?" He asks, perplex.

Phoebe:

"Oh well you know, Prue has not been very lucky with guys this year. I just wanted to make sure he's not another troublemaker."

Cole:

"Was there any meaning to that," he says a little hurt.

Phoebe gives him her brightest smile.

"I don't consider you like that at all. Well not anymore at least," she ads partly teasing.

She caresses his face lightly. 

"You know that I'm very happy, don't you?"

Cole softening in spite of himself as she always has this effect on him.

"That's all I want."

Then he kisses her. 

Cole:

"Ok then where is that special guy we're supposed to check out."

Phoebe looks around trying to find Prue:

She finally sees her on the other side of the room. Her date is sitting sideways and she can't get a good look at him.

Phoebe:

"Well the little I can see doesn't seem too bad." She winks at Cole when he gives her a faint jealous look.

Then Cole says:

"I suppose that now we have to get closer." He doesn't show any enthusiasm at this idea.

Phoebe takes his hand and pulls him up. 

"Just for a moment," she asks with a little girl's voice.

He lets her lead him on. But when they are about 10 feet from the table he gets a better look at the man and stops short.

Phoebe turns toward him surprised:

"What?"

At first, he doesn't answer and pulls her back toward him. Then:

"I think we should postpone the introductions."

Phoebe, very puzzled:

"Why? What's the matter?"

Finally, he decides to talk so that she'll follow him.

"Remember what you were saying about the past last night?"

Phoebe starts to comprehend that something might be very wrong here.

"Yes?"

Cole, anxiously:

"Well now is the time to talk about it. Come on! Let's go back before they see us."

From the expression on his face, Phoebe understands it is not a frivolous request. They immediately turn back and instead of going back to their seats Cole brings her outside the bar.

During all this time, a woman has been observing them closely. She has unremarkable features. She is one that would easily blend and disappear in a crowd. The moment they start toward the door, she follows them at a distance careful not to alert them. When they are outside, she hides in a dark corner before they could see that they have been followed. Cole, believing that they are alone, just shimmers them both away without another word.

The woman smiles contentedly and then, in the blink of an eye she morphs and now is Cole's perfect twin.

She then comes out of her/his hiding place and walks just a way before he/she vanishes in a flash.

At the manor:

Phoebe:

"Cole what is the matter with you? You didn't even warn me." 

He looks at her and the expression on his face stops her short.

Cole:

"I think that I got a problem." 

Phoebe:

"You know that your problems are mine. You have to tell me what is happening," she continues.

Cole:

"At least you don't have to worry about your sister. She's perfectly safe but I don't think that I should stay here."

Phoebe, suddenly irritated by all this:

"You said that you would explain to me what was the matter. I want to know now."

Cole looks at her hesitantly, then seems to make a decision:

"Ok, well you know that before I met you I did some pretty bad things."

Phoebe, solicitous:

"I know but it's all in the past now."

Cole:

"Let just say that the past just came back to haunt me."

Anxiously, Phoebe asks:

"How?"

Cole:

"Well Prue's date is let's say an old acquaintance of mine. And I don't think that he would be too pleased if we met again."

At P3:

Prue:

"You seem to have led a pretty exciting life."

Paul:

"And there I thought I was boring you with all this talking?"

Prue:

"Why would you say that?"

Paul:

"It's just I noticed that you seemed distracted in the last fifteen minutes.

I was starting to think that I lost you all together," he says with a charming smile.

Prue smiles back at him:

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was wondering about my sister…"

Paul:

"The one I met yesterday?"

Prue:

"No, my other sister. She came in earlier and I was expecting her to drop on us anytime but I can't see her anywhere. It's not like her."

Paul:

"Maybe she just decided not to intrude?"

Prue:

"Obviously you don't know her. It's not like her not to at least say hello.

Now, I can't see her anywhere anymore. I think that if you don't mind I will give her a call. Hopefully, she'll be back home by now."

He just stands up as she leaves the table. As she is going toward the counter, he follows her with his eyes and his expression changes drastically. He becomes very serious and his face hardens.

At the manor:

Phoebe:

"Ok, come out with it."

Cole:

"A few years back, there was a conflict in an eastern country and Mackail, that's his name, was trying to have a new president elected. He was using any possible means for this, as the sitting president was the one causing the problems within the country. The Source, who of course, thrives on conflict, sent me to eliminate the candidate."

Phoebe lowers her face, trying to hide her disappointment.

Cole picks up on it and stops.

Then: 

"I really don't want to talk about this."

Phoebe comes closer:

"It's ok, I'm sorry." She takes him in by the waist and just puts her head on his chest. "I won't judge you, I promise."

Cole:

"I just wish it were so simple. But well it's not.

After I did what I was sent for, I found myself face to face with Paul Mackail and found out the hard way that there was more to him than meet the eye."

Phoebe looks up:

"What do you mean?"

Cole:

"There are magic people that you have no idea about. Witches and warlocks are not the only humans with magic. There are others that for lack of a better name are called wizards."

Phoebe can't help but show a little amusement but his expression quashes this right away. 

"Not that kind. Ever read the story of King Arthur and most of all Merlin?"

Phoebe:

"Of course everybody at least heard of that story."

Cole:

"Well that wasn't just a story… There are few of them but they are very powerful. They have the special ability to remember their past lives in the same way that you remember your childhood. They grow in power for every reincarnation. They know more than anybody on earth about magic, demons and witches and this knowledge is what makes them very dangerous.

Phoebe, aghast:

"And we left Prue with him? How could you?"

Cole:

"I told you, Prue is in no danger from him. Somehow, the wizards are a force for good. It's just that their brand of intervention doesn't suit the elders and they are mostly left on their own."

Phoebe:

"Why is that?"

Cole:

"Your rules prevent you from using your powers to influence human endeavor, but the wizards make a career at helping influential people in place, whenever they deem it necessary."

Phoebe is starting to understand:

"They take the law in their own magic hands, so to speak."

Cole:

"Exactly."

Phoebe:

"But what about the man with Prue?"

Cole:

"Like I said, I came face to face with him after… Anyway, we fought and came to a draw. But when I left, he vowed to find me again with the means to destroy me. And I have no doubts that he didn't come here by accident."

Phoebe:

"I'm sure that we can talk to him, make him understand."

Cole:

"Phoebe you don't know this man. He is not the kind who will be convinced easily. Actually he's more the kind that hits first then asks questions later."

Phoebe:

"If he is good I'm sure that there is a way to reason with him."

Cole looks at her with a dubious expression.

The phone interrupts them.

Phoebe picks it up and is a bit startled to hear her sister's voice.

Prue:

"Hey Phoebe was there something wrong?"

Phoebe just answers:

"Why do you ask?"

Prue:

"I saw you at the bar earlier, and then you were just gone. I was worried that something had happened. You know what I mean?"

Phoebe understands that she's asking about Cole but prefers to avoid answering directly:

"I don't know what you mean, we just decided not to bother you that's all," She lies.

Prue:

"That's not like you. Are you sure that nothing is wrong?"

Phoebe:

"No really, everything is fine. I didn't think that you saw us," she asks, fishing for information.

Prue:

"I saw you the moment you came in, then not anymore." 

Phoebe:

"And how is your date?" She asks trying to sound casual.

Prue:

"It's going fine. Why?"

Phoebe:

"Nothing, you know me. I have to know everything," she says trying very hard to keep any worries out of her voice.

Prue:

"Yes, I know. So, no problems?"

Phoebe:

"None. Just have some fun ok?"

Prue:

"If you're sure?"

Phoebe:

"I'm sure, good bye," she says just before hanging up abruptly.

Cole gives her a questioning look.

Phoebe:

"I don't know, I don't think that he saw us." 

Cole dubious:

"If Prue did, he probably did too."

Phoebe:

"Then, why didn't he do anything about it?"

Cole:

"If I stay here, I'll know soon enough."

Phoebe is a little scared now:

"You can't leave me. I couldn't stand it."

Cole:

"I don't want to." 

Phoebe:

"Then we'll find a way to resolve this. There has to be a way to convince that man that you changed."

Unconvinced, Cole still decides to give a chance to her plan.

They hold each other with apprehension.

At P3:

Prue comes back to the table and Paul asks her about the phone call.

Prue just says that she was worried for nothing. Paul smiles mysteriously but says no more about this. They agree to head for the restaurant.

The next morning Phoebe feels that they probably worried for nothing when they awake without any sign of the wizard having made a move. She looks at Cole who is already wide-awake. 

Phoebe:

"Did you sleep at all?"

Cole:

"Not really, I kept expecting an unpleasant visit. Maybe you were right and he was only there by coincidence?"

Phoebe smiles:

"Maybe. But from what Prue told me, he might not be going anywhere," she says as her smile vanishes. 

Cole brings her closer. 

"I guess we should talk to her first."

Phoebe sighs but agrees with this.

"She's not going to like it."

Prue wakes up feeling blissfully happy. The date did go very well indeed as she turns toward Paul who is observing her from the other side of the bed.

She barely believes that she actually ended up bringing him home on her first date. But she doesn't feel in any way remorseful about it. For some reason, it's like she has known him for much longer than two days. 

Prue:

"Good morning," she says with a languorous smile. 

Paul:

"Good morning," he replies.

Prue:

"I hope that you don't think I make a habit to sleep with a man on the first date. That's really not like me at all."

Paul smiles:

"Then I will take it as a compliment."

"You should." She replies with a bright smile.

Outside the manor, Leo orbs in, and from the look on his face, something is amiss. He looks around, wondering why he ended up outside and also checking to see if anybody saw him coming. Reassured that it's not the case, he proceeds to ring the bell, given the fact that he never needed a key to enter the manor.

Piper answers the door, and she looks surprised at seeing him there:

"Since when do you need to come through the door? Is that a new thing you're trying?"

Leo, still a bit confused by the incident, just looks at her without a word for a minute then:

"Well will you let your husband in?"

Piper, smiling sheepishly:

"Come in. So what were you doing outside?"

Leo:

"I don't exactly know what happened, I was aiming for inside and I found myself on the lawn. I wonder if I'm not suffering from some kind of rare whitelighter's disease. Although I never heard of one." 

This really confused Piper:

"That never happened before?"

Leo:

"Never, that's definitely the first time I miss my aim. 

I'm going to have to check it out."

He comes in and Piper closes the door behind him. The moment he is in, he tries to orb again but to no avail. He is unable to orb out of the house.

Leo, really worried now:

"Hey did you put a spell on the house while I was gone?"

Piper is a little put off:

"I did no such thing." Then thinking, "I'll ask Phoebe. That would be just like her to use a spell and not tell us. Even if I can't imagine why."

Leo:

"I think we better clear this now, that could be dangerous."

Piper heads for the stairs but stops as she sees that Cole and Phoebe are coming down at this moment.

She calls up to her:

"Phoebe did you cast a spell on the house?"

Phoebe, still worried about the wizard, looks at her in confusion:

"What?"

Piper:

"Something weird is happening. Leo can't orb in or out of here."

Phoebe can't seem to understand this.

Cole asks anxiously:

"Since when did you notice this?"

Leo:

"Just now. When I tried to orb inside I ended up outside the house."

Cole frowns trying to figure out what this means.

"Let me try to shimmer."

He tries to no avail. 

"Oh oh! What is the matter here?"

He looks at Phoebe, and she suddenly makes the connection.

"Do you think he knows?"

Cole:

"I'd say that's a distinct possibility. Only a wizard could create a bubble like that."

Piper:

"Bubble? Wizard?" What is this all about?"

Phoebe:

"It's a long story, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk about it." 

Piper:

"As long as you both promise to explain yourselves."

Cole:

"Sure," he says without enthusiasm.

Phoebe gives him an apprehensive look but they come downstairs and all of them head toward the kitchen. Before they enter, Phoebe takes Cole's arm and forces him to look at her. 

"Maybe you should just leave the normal way, at least until we had a chance to sort it out with this wizard guy."

Cole:

"I don't think that you understand. I can't leave here. Neither way."

Phoebe:

"You mean you're stuck in? But Leo has come in without any problem.

Are we all prisoners inside?"

Cole:

"Not you or the others, just me. I guess the orbing thing, he must have added to the spell in case Leo tried to orb me out. In that unlikely event…"

Phoebe, very worried now:

"Do you think he's been here?"

Cole:

"In all likeliness yes, he was and," as if the thought just hit him, "he might very well still be here." 

As he is saying this, he starts looking around and behind him anxiously.

Outside the manor, the woman from the bar is observing the place and has a perplex look on her face. Tries as she may she cannot enter the house by any means. She tried to come closer but was just pushed back by some invisible force.

Earlier, she observed Leo orbing on the lawn, unseen by him. She has also wondered why he would do such a thing. Now, she wonders if this has anything to do with her problem approaching the house.

"Nevermind," she says, "I'll catch up with you soon enough." Then she vanishes.

In the kitchen, the lots of them are looking at each other uneasily. Phoebe has finished telling the others about the events from the night before. Now, Leo turns to Cole:

"You're saying that this wizard is coming for you?"

Cole, still very unnerved:

"I would say that's the only explanation. This little trick takes a lot of power. Only a wizard or a higher demon could pull it off."

Leo:

"You're probably right."

Piper to Leo:

"Did you know about those wizard guys?"

Leo:

"A little, they are not really fighting with us, but they occasionally do some jobs for the elders. I never met one personally, though. There are only a handful of them alive. And from what Cole has told us, I'm afraid that we're facing one of the most powerful of them." 

"And if he is the one I think, he might not be very easy to talk to."

Phoebe:

"He has to understand that Cole has changed, we cannot let that man hurt him."

Leo looks at Phoebe with an affectionate compassion:

"I know how you must feel Phoebe, we're all going to help." 

Their attention is directed to the kitchen's doorway when they hear Prue, who seems to be talking animatedly to an unseen person.

As she enters the room, her smile fades at the look the others give her.

Paul enters behind her, smiling contentedly at the others. He quickly directs his attention at Cole, who sustains his gaze without flinching.

Prue, who has been increasingly upset with the others' attitude, asks:

"What is the matter with everybody, you can't tell me that you got something against me bringing someone home?"

Phoebe breaks the silence with an angry voice:

"You really know how to pick them don't you?"

Prue, aghast, looks at her sister as if she has gone mad:

"Coming from you?" 

But Phoebe is relentless and turns angry eyes toward the presumed wizard presently.

Prue turns back toward her date and finally notices his stare:

"Will somebody tell me what is the matter here?"

Paul answers, keeping his eyes fixed on Cole:

"I think I owe you an apology," he says pleasantly.

Prue begins to get angry too now:

"Maybe you better tell me what's up here first."

Cole, resentful:

"As if you didn't know. You brought him here. Maybe you planned it."

Phoebe looks at him very upset and just says:

"Cole, no. I'm sure that she didn't know." However, some doubts creep into her voice nevertheless.

Prue, now frankly angry:

"Ok I'm not going to be accused of something I don't have a clue about.

Anybody starts talking or I might start throwing a fit." And from the look on her face, they believe she's about to explode.

Leo:

"Calm down now, Prue. Mr. Mackail here, is a wizard and we think he has come to get Cole."

Prue is stupefied:

"What?" She now turns around and look at Paul incredulously.

"Of all the nerve."

Paul lifts a hand as if to ward her, then turns to her:

"I'm sorry Prue, this has nothing to do with last night. But I admit I had an ulterior motive in meeting you."

Prue is simply speechless.

He continues:

"I admit that I came for Belthazor, although I expected things to be somewhat different."

Cole:

"Whatever you got in mind; I'm not going to fight you. I'm done with this."

Paul is a bit surprised:

"Well that's refreshing coming from you. The last time we met you were more combative."

Cole is now on the defensive:

"Things change."

Paul dubiously:

"That much? I doubt that."

Phoebe intervenes:

"It's true and we would really appreciate if you just left right now because Cole is not going anywhere with you."

Paul gives a calm look in Phoebe's direction, infuriating her even more:

"Actually it would be more accurate to say he is not going anywhere," he ads with a mocking smile. 

Cole can't help but show irritation at this man.

"Leave her out of it. It's me you want."

Paul suddenly changes attitude:

"No you got it all backward. In fact I came here to help you."

Their collective jaws drop.

Piper is the first to find her voice:

"What kind of help is it to make him a prisoner in our house?"

Paul smiles at her with a patronizing expression:

"Actually I was trying to keep someone out, not in."

Cole, totally incredulous:

"And why should I believe this? I know that you have a beef against me. You really have no reason to want to help me in anyway."

Paul directly at him:

"I must say the thought does seem incongruous but I had a vision, and apparently it's essential that you stay with the charmed ones. Something about a big battle that is coming very soon…"

Prue very confused:

"A vision?"

Paul:

"It's better that I did not give you too many details, but suffice to say that the demon here has a big part in it." That last part was said with a trace of contempt that did not go unnoticed.

Cole:

"And who is it that you were supposedly trying to keep out?"

Paul:

"I'm sure that you remember Xavier…"

Cole takes a step back and the look on his face tells that whoever this Xavier is, he is trouble with a capital T.

Phoebe:

"I'm sure that if it is a demon we can take him. We have fought baddies before." She says with assurance.

Paul condescending:

"I think that you should ask your boyfriend here. He will tell you that you have never faced such a monster."

Cole asks him:

"Why would he bother with me? Even the Source cannot do anything to him. 

Paul:

"From what I've heard, it's more a question of challenge. He has vowed to get not only you but also the charmed ones. 

He has not come out in ages but now he is on the warpath."

Prue, back from her surprise:

"If he is so terrible, why didn't they send him after us before?"

Paul:

"Like I said, he is beyond the source and his acolytes. He chooses his time. 

Of course it's not to say that the source is not pleased by his interest."

Prue:

"I'll bet. And what can you do that we cannot?"

Paul:

"Well it should tell you something that I've kept him out of here until now."

Prue, a bit chastised:

"Why did you need us if you're so powerful?"

Cole:

"He can't vanquish him by himself, none of us can.

It's going to take some fancy footing to get out of this."

His lack of confidence causes the others to shudder.

Prue to Paul:

"How is it that you know so much about them?"

Paul:

"I have a few centuries of connections accumulated. Once in a while they pay off. And this event made some noise down there. Everybody there expects victory to be at hand."

Prue:

"Centuries?"

Paul:

"It's a long story and I'm afraid we might not have time for it right now. I sensed him outside earlier. He was stopped but I don't think it will take him long to figure out what is happening."

Cole in a low voice:

"I agree. Anyway we can't stay in here forever, and he'll be waiting even if he doesn't find the way in."

Paul:

"Which is why I intended to have this discussion all along. I didn't expect everybody to jump at me right away. Who was in such a hurry to go?"

He looks intently at Cole.

Leo:

"Actually we found out by accident as I was returning."

Paul:

"Oh I see, I didn't anticipate you. I should have been more careful. I guess I got sidetracked," he says so looking back at Prue sweetly.

Prue is not mollified:

"You used me. I don't think I can forgive that. When this is all over, I want you to leave here for good."

Paul can't help showing his disappointment but he doesn't contradict her.

"So," he says, "I think a good start would be for you to familiarize yourselves with your enemy. I'm kind of hoping that your book may hold some answer as to how to defeat him."

Prue is all business now:

"Let's not lose any more time."

Paul:

"Go ahead, him and me still have some things to discuss," he says indicating Cole.

Phoebe hesitates.

Cole:

"That's ok Phoebe, I don't think there's any danger here."

She pulls him toward her:

"Don't go anywhere." 

He smiles at her and kisses her lightly.

After the others are gone, both men's attitude changes to a mutual animosity. 

Cole:

"I don't see what we might have to talk about."

Paul:

"Weird, I thought that you had turned good and all," he says with a rough laughter.

Cole just looks at him for a moment then:

"I suppose that you expect some kind of apology?"

Paul:

"To say the least yes and maybe if it's not too much to ask, some proof of your sincerity."

Cole with a little joyless smile:

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Frankly, if I didn't fear for Phoebe and the others I would have told them exactly the kind of person that you are.

Paul:

"Do they know much about you?"

Cole on the defensive:

"They know enough." 

But he can't help showing some concern at the mention of his past.

Paul insists:

"Do you really think she'd still love you if she knew everything?

I sincerely doubt that."

Cole:

"Maybe we could agree to drop the subject."

Paul:

"I suppose that we understand each other. No need to talk about unpleasant stuff. This is not to say that when your big day is over, and of course, if you survive it…" He pauses. 

"I'll be back for you and we can then settle our grudge."

Cole looks at him without a word and for a moment, they just measure each other.

Paul breaks the silence:

"Why don't we join the others now?"

Cole:

"After you." He says like a challenge.

Paul:

"No I insist, go ahead."

Cole just takes the lead but not without taking care of keeping his distance from the wizard.

Upstairs, the girls are anxiously searching the book for a Xavier's entry but cannot find a thing.

Prue looks at her sisters with apprehension.

Phoebe:

"What if we can't defeat him," she says with an unusual fear showing on her face.

Prue tries to be reassuring:

"I'm sure that we will find the way; we always have didn't we?"

The others look at her with doubtful expressions.

Piper:

"But if we can't even find him in the book?"

Paul, who has come in behind Cole and heard what was said last, interrupts them.

"He has had many names through the ages. And nobody has ever seen his true face and survived to tell the tale. What I know for sure of his powers is that he can morph in just any form that he wants."

Prue interrupting him rudely:

"So what are we really looking for here?"

Paul reacts slightly to her tone of voice but answers:

"Try Satan…" 

All but Cole turn to him and give him incredulous looks.

Piper:

"You can't be serious?" She says looking from him to Cole whose expression finally convinces her that it might very well be for real.

Paul:

"Deadly serious," he says looking at her intently.

Prue returns to the book with slightly shaking hands and as the page rapidly move in front of her they suddenly stop on a page without any picture.

The text is blood red instead of the black color it usually is, which makes her wonder at first, how she could have missed it before.

Satan:

One of, if not the most dangerous demonic entity. He can morph and blend among human until ready to strike. He has numerous powers, which include power balls, fireballs, telekinesis, foreseeing, blinking and more that are not as well known.

He can also manipulate matter and time.

There is no known way to vanquish him, but he has been cast away sometimes by priests and various religious people.

only temporarily however.

He is known to be invincible.

Prue looks at the book and her apprehension grows at every word.

She looks at Paul and asks:

"How are we supposed to defeat him?"

Paul:

"You cannot but it is possible to send him back to his realm. It is just a bit tricky. And he won't be caught easily. He is on a mission."

Phoebe hopeful:

"But those priest, it said they were able to cast him away…"

Paul:

"That wasn't the same thing. He can extend parts of himself and possess human beings for a time. All those priests were doing was chasing that part of him out of the body. However, there is another way to do this. I'm just not sure that you will like it."

The others give him their full attention. 

Paul:

"We will have to use some dark magic in order to defeat him."

Piper immediately reacts to this:

"We do not dab in that sort of things."

Paul raising his hand in sign of truce:

"Please listen to me. I know that it is against what you all stand for, but in order to defeat him and ultimately to fill your destiny, you will have to accept this compromise."

Phoebe:

"That is not just a compromise," she says dejectedly. "It's like turning against everything we stand for."

Paul:

"It seems pretty incongruous coming from you especially." He says somewhat mocking.

She gives him an angry look and Cole comes closer looking for a fight this time.

Paul:

"Hey cool off you two. I'm not here to start a fight, I told you this already."

This doesn't seem to help much to alleviate the tension, but it stops them for the moment.

Prue:

"Never mind this." 

And surprising all the others present:

"What did you have in mind?"

Leo feels he must intervene:

"Prue, you know that there is no way that you are supposed to use dark magic." 

However, Prue ignores him presently, she just continues looking in Paul's direction waiting for an answer.

Paul:

"First of all, for this to work you will all have to agree and participate."

He pauses expectantly and when getting no reply:

"We will need your power of three but with a little enhancement that I will give you on a temporary basis."

The girls look puzzled.

He just continues:

"Secondly, I will need for you," he says looking at Leo, "to make sure that THEY won't intervene." 

Leo:

"I don't think I can do this, what you're suggesting is profoundly against everything I believe in."

Paul insisting:

"If you do not all accept my proposal, I'm afraid it's going to be the end of you."

Leo just looks at him dubiously, but stays quiet for now.

Paul:

"I will provide you with the spell that I talked about." 

Again, he raises his hand to stop their protests:

"I know that you do not like it but since your book has nothing useful to help you, then I'm afraid it's the only way."

He continues when no one moves to interrupt:

"Last but not least, I will need someone to be the bait."

At this, he gives a meaningful look at Cole telling them he has already chosen.

Phoebe seeing this, moves in front of her man:

"You can't be serious, you said you were here to protect him."

Paul, not deterred:

"Which doesn't mean he can't help us end this threat. As things stand, he is the one Xavier wants the most. Moreover, I'm certain that he might expose himself if he thought he could get to him."

The others are slightly disturbed at the suggestion, but Cole oddly seems to agree with this.

"I think so too," he says causing Phoebe to look at him incredulously.

Phoebe:

"You can't do this. If that monster gets you he won't let you go."

Cole looks at her with a sad little smile:

"And what else is there to do? He won't come out in the open unless he thinks that he can get to one of us, and I have no intention of letting any of you do this."

They all look at him in each a very different manner:

Phoebe is pained at the idea and shows it, the girls and Leo seem to agree somewhat reluctantly, but Paul is frankly taken aback:

"And I thought nothing would surprise me anymore."

Cole just looks at him but do not comment on the sarcasm.

Instead:

"And when are we supposed to do all this?"

Paul, all business again:

"I will gather what I need and come back later."

He just gestures them good bye, although his gaze lingers a little longer when he gets to Prue. Then, he goes out of the attic without another word.

All of them look at each other with uncertainty showing. Piper:

"Prue how could you accept this?"

Prue:

"How could I not? This might be our only chance, like he said and there is nothing in the book to help us."

Just in case, she still asks Leo:

"Do you have anything else to suggest?"

Leo, sadly:

"I'm afraid not, but it doesn't mean that I approve of what you are doing. It's very dangerous and it might cause you big problems with the elders."

Prue determined:

"I think that we will have to worry about this later. For now we have a much bigger threat to contend with."

Leo just looks at her still sad but says nothing more.

Even certain of the rightfulness of her choice, Prue still doesn't dare look directly at Phoebe. She knows that this will be the hardest on her and she can feel her staring back. 

However, Phoebe doesn't say anything. Instead she takes Cole's hand and leads him out of the room.

The moment they are in her bedroom, she starts angrily:

"How could you do that? You promised me that you would not leave me."

Cole:

"I'm not." He says calmly. 

His assurance somehow infuriates her because she senses that he wants to reassure her more than anything else.

"You don't fool me, I know that this is risky."

Cole:

"It is, you're right," he admits, but I know you and your sisters will do everything you can. I'm actually counting on it," he says with a little smile.

Then, he takes her in his arms. 

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it's absolutely necessary. I want to be sure that you'll be safe."

Phoebe doesn't answer this time but just cuddles closer trying to find reassurance in his arms.

Then:

"Promise me that you'll be back."

Cole looks down at her and although he can't promise this, he still answers:

"I promise."

Later in the kitchen:

Paul has been back for a short while and he is disposing a variety of ingredients and weird stuff on the counter.

Prue is the only one with him, as the others have declined to participate in the preparations unless absolutely necessary.

Paul seems a bit subdued as he is starting a potion. Prue has kept quiet but she glared at him.

She still stuck around, wanting to know what he intended to do.

"What is all this?" she asks pointing at a box which emits screeching noises.

At first, Paul doesn't seem to have heard what she said.

Finally:

"That's all we are going to need besides the power boost."

Prue:

"That's another thing that I don't understand, what do you mean by this?"

Paul:

"I have the power to give you a taste of your future abilities, that's what."

Prue looks at him in amazement:

"But how?"

Paul:

"I'm sure Belthazor has filled you in on the tradition of wizards. Or at least gave you an idea of what we are…"

Prue:

"Feel free to explain…"

Paul with a sigh:

"Ok, you asked me earlier about what I said on the knowledge I accumulated."

Prue:

"Yes that thing about centuries…"

Paul continues:

"Well it doesn't mean that I've lived through those but the memories of past lives have given me an enormous knowledge in all forms of magic. Among these, I found that there is an incantation that will make you more powerful than you can even imagine."

Prue:

"But if you are so powerful, why can't you do this for yourself?"

Paul:

"My kind doesn't have many powers of their own. We rather use the knowledge we have to use others with real powers. That is in part what the elders reproach us."

Prue is a little confused:

"Cole said that you were very powerful."

Paul:

"And I am, but with spells and some unorthodox methods that you might not approve of."

Prue:

"Maybe we should concentrate on the task at hand then," she says with some irritation.

Paul gazes at her but she refuses to share the moment.

Prue:

"You still haven't told me what's with the box."

Paul hesitates then:

"That's one of those things that you won't like."

Prue, suspicious, looks closer at the box and listens to the noise coming from it.

Prue:

"There is an animal in it. What do you intend to do with it?" Her imagination has already made the jump on the purpose.

Paul prefers not to answer and keeps busy.

But Prue insists:

"What do you intend to do with it?"

Paul sighs again, then relents:

"It is necessary to make a sacrifice to prepare the potion. That is the dark magic I was telling you about."

Prue, horrified, is about to protest but he continues quickly:

"I wouldn't do it if it wasn't absolutely necessary, believe me. Nothing else is going to keep him in."

In addition, even this is no guaranty," he says with a dark expression.

"But don't worry, I don't need you to be here when I perform the ceremony."

Prue:

"That is not the point."

Paul:

"I know," he simply answers.

She decides to drop the subject for now when it becomes clear that he won't say anymore about it.

Then she simply starts helping him with the potion and they both work in a silence only broken by his instructions.

Outside the manor, at a short distance, the woman of earlier rematerializes and gives a long look at the house. On her face a satisfied smile is showing:

"So," she says, "the little wizard is up to his little tricks. For all the good it will do him. So be it. I'll get one big prize today." The woman becomes Cole's lookalike in a flash, and starts walking toward the house.

In the living room Leo and Piper are waiting silently. Leo has just returned a short while ago and his news was not very good. The Elders were extremely disturbed by the latest events, and the wizard's interference. But they had nothing to help them either. Hence Leo's dark mood. Piper doesn't know where she stands on the whole thing and can't really help alleviate his worries. 

They hardly notice when Cole comes down and sits quietly when he senses the general mood of the room.

Unnerved by this silence, Piper asks:

"Where is Phoebe?"

Cole:

"She fell asleep," he says simply, but on his face she can read that there is more to this.

Piper:

"How is she?"

Cole reluctantly:

"She was very upset but I think that she understands…"

Piper:

"Well that makes one of us."

Cole:

"I really am sorry for all the troubles I caused you and your sisters."

Piper is taken aback by this admission on his part.

Somehow it seems to her it's more like a final statement than a simple apology. And it contributes even more to darken her mood rather than making her feel better.

After a little while, Cole stands up and simply excuses himself walking toward the kitchen.

There, he finds the preparations well on their way. As he enters, Paul is turning around and picking up a cardboard box from the floor and, at Prue's expression, he guesses that something is wrong.

Paul barely acknowledges his arrival and neither does Prue. 

Cole:

"Are you almost ready?"

Paul:

"I only have one more thing to do," and looking intently at Prue, he says:

"I think that I'll be able to finish alone. Maybe you two could get the others and come back in a few minutes." 

Cole:

"Before we do this I'd like to know where exactly we are going?"

Paul:

"I have already prepared the place for it. We're going to the cemetery. I think he will expect you to try and hide there. This is where he is the most likely to come looking."

Cole just acquiesces silently, seeing the logic.

Prue turns slowly away from them and walks heavily toward the door. She tries very hard not to think of what is going to happen here.

Her and Cole walk back toward the living room. Cole:

"What's the matter?"

Prue just dismisses him rudely. She can't bring herself to say this.

Since she is not going to explain, he just indicates that he will go and wake Phoebe up.

Phoebe just woke up with a little scream. The nightmare dissipates rapidly but the lingering memory of it gives her a chill.

However, she doesn't have time to dwell on this since Cole is entering the room, smiling softly:

"It's time," he says. "Are you ready?"

Phoebe:

"As much as I can be, I guess."

She gets up and walks toward him. The moment she takes his hand, the world seems to revolve around her. She feels the now familiar sensation of shimmering, but somehow feels that it's different from usual. 

The moment they return to reality, she sees that something is terribly wrong.

Nothing around her is familiar and to the least they are certainly not inside the house. She looks up at Cole wondering with confusion how he got them out of the bubble and why?

But even as she looks at him, she sees him changing, morphing in a hideous person. She then understands that they all made a possibly fatal mistake.

Then, she screams in terror, in spite of herself.

At the house, Cole enters the room and finds it empty. Perplex, he looks around the second floor expecting to see her come out of another room when he calls her but he gets no answer.

Nervous now, he proceeds to search all the rooms and even climbs up to the attic, but no Phoebe. Getting more upset by the moment, he rushes downstairs, hoping she just was in the living room.

When he enters it, his hope is quashed. The others look curiously at him.

Prue:

"Didn't you say that you were going to get Phoebe?"

Cole:

"I was hoping that she had come here. I can't find her anywhere."

The others, fully alert now, all stand up and take the direction of the kitchen again. They happen to enter the room at the most inopportune moment for Paul is actually in the process of bleeding the screeching cat over a cauldron.

Piper gags and Prue turns her head away in horror.

Paying no attention to them, the wizard ends the cat's suffering with a swift stabbing through the heart.

He then deposits the cat back in the box and finally turns to them, an inscrutable expression on his face.

Paul:

"What is it?"

Piper:

"You mean besides the fact that you torture and kill animals in our house? And that it appears that you couldn't even protect our sister?"

Paul seems genuinely surprised by the last statement, but ignores her comment on the cat:

"What are you saying? Where is your sister?"

Prue, finding her voice:

"We should ask you this. You told us HE could not enter this house! 

And Phoebe would not have left here without telling us."

Paul is doubtful:

"How can you be so sure? She seemed pretty upset to me.

She might just have gone out to clear her head."

Cole:

"No, she would never have left without warning one of us. She knew how dangerous the situation is."

Paul is very puzzled now, and that makes the others wonder about his assurances.

He says more to himself then to them:

"I didn't feel him. How could that be?"

Cole is very upset now:

"You tell us," as he moves closer in a threatening manner.

Prue catches him and puts her hand on his arm firmly, saying:

"No." 

Cole turns toward her angry. 

"That … man has assured us that you would all be safe, and now Phoebe is gone.

Possibly…"

He can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Leo intervenes:

"She's alive. I would know…"

Cole:

"Then take that spell off and let me go. He'll come for me and I'll give myself up." 

Paul, still thinking, ignores him then:

"He must have figured out that I was here. I don't know how but he shielded himself from me."

Cole gives him a murderous look but Prue holds tight to his arm and keeps him from acting up. 

Prue:

"Does it mean that all you told us is wrong?"

Paul:

"No it's going to work but only if nobody loses their head."

Saying this, he is seizing Cole with steady eyes.

He continues:

"He will make a move soon; one of you is not enough. He wants all of you. And I guess that now, he wants me too. Let's do this."

Piper:

"Do what? More of your disgusting rituals?"

Paul turns to her with determination:

"That might not be to your liking but that's your only chance."

Come on, Xavier is not going to wait for you to get over your distaste.

Now it is time for this power boost we talked about. It's only going to last a few hours… I hope it will be enough…You girls hold hands."

Prue:

"Don't you need all of us for it to work?"

Paul:

"You have a strong bond, wherever she is, she'll receive the same boost as you."

Prue in a low voice:

"But she won't know."

Paul:

"It wouldn't matter, only the three of you together can cast him away.

Now can we proceed?"

Piper and Prue just hold hands as told.

Paul:

"I call the spirit of War

Hear me from the land afar

Lend me thyholy Weapon

To send this evil Back to oblivion"

Around the girls a swirl of light begins to rise. The sound begins in a low pitch but grows to an almost untenable height. The girls start to shine with the light as if it's coursing through them.

A way from there Phoebe, who has been shaking uncontrollably for a while but is now resigned to whatever will happen, starts to feel something touching her, reaching up to her. She looks in the direction of the demon, which doesn't pay any attention to her. He is just holding her but seemingly lost in an inner chant like he is calling to someone.

She feels the surge of strength building in her and it gives her some hope that the others are actually succeeding. She is tempted to try and escape, but something inside her seems to tell her to wait, that it's not the time.

As the light dissipate, the girls look at each other amazed of the sensation they both experienced. 

Prue:

"I could feel Phoebe."

Piper:

"Me too, she's waiting for us."

"Maybe we should give a try to these powers; we don't even know what they are?"

Paul is about to answer when suddenly his head is flung backward, as if someone had hit him.

He then holds his head with both hands as if trying to force something out.

It all ends in a moment, but it takes him a few seconds more to recover.

Then:

"He's waiting for us. Get the potion."

Leo:

"What is it for?"

Paul:

"You will never be able to do anything to him if we can't contain him in one place, this is what it's for. You will have to do this," he tells Leo, then he continues:

"When we arrive there try not to show yourself and spread this around us but not until he is there. It won't work for long so you will have to act fast."

He starts toward the door:

"The spell is off. It's time."

They head out of the house.

Paul leads them to a clearing where an altar stands incongruously in the center.

Leo stands back under the cover and waits for the right time.

As they all stand close to the center of the clearing a woman appears in front of them. She smiles almost happily. 

"Well well, the whole troop is assembled for the taking. Isn't that convenient?" 

Piper and Prue do not understand what this woman has to do with the monster that Paul described.

As if she heard their thoughts, she looks at them with barely disguised contempt.

"Are these the mighty Charmed ones? Not much to look at. I think you bet on the wrong horse Mackail." 

Prue:

"Where is Phoebe?" 

She looks her way and says:

"The little brat? Look closely," he says indicating the altar.

Then, in front of their eyes, Phoebe apparently materializes. She is bound to each corner. She can't seem to talk but she looks at them and her eyes express terror. Cole tries to get nearer but he is pushed back by an unseen force. He is thrown almost 30 feet back and falls hard on the ground.

Prue reacts immediately by trying her tk on the woman. All it does is to get her thrown backward in turn.

Stunned, she looks in Paul's direction. But he is looking only at the demon.

Paul:

"Now now, that's not the fair fight you wanted wasn't it?"

Xavier:

"Since when do you fight fair? You think I have lived through all those millennia by being stupid." 

Paul challenging:

"You want to prove you are the best don't you?"

Xavier suddenly reverts to his demon form. Growing to 7 feet tall. His body is large and muscular with a brown reddish color. His face, indescribably hideous. 

Cole recovered from his fall, comes back toward him unflinching:

"Take me, it's me you want, you don't need them, it's not even your fight."

The demon turns to him:

"Well Belthazor, I'll say that you have changed. Who would have thought? That is almost laughable. You had the potential to be the greatest of them. And you go waste all that power for what, a witch?"

Cole ignores the demon's tirade and comes closer.

"Let her go. You don't need her."

Suddenly the demons lift his clawed hand, and a lightning bolt surges from it seizing Cole's body, and causing severe convulsions. The electricity seems to course back and forth through him. After a few seconds, the demon pulls him like on a string toward him.

As he is doing this, he continues:

"What arrogance you have. Why do you think I would satisfy myself with only one of you when I have the lot of you at my mercy?"

Phoebe now crying silent tears suddenly feels the same surge that she felt earlier. She feels more than she knows that something has been done to her. And she starts to wish very hard to be free.

Her body seems to glow of its own starting at the center and spreading toward her extremities. She feels herself lifting off the altar and all of a sudden the bounds that held her seem to burn off of her.

The moment she is free, she continues rising in the glowing light and throws herself at the back of the demon with all her might.

Surprised, the demon let go of Cole, who falls again to the ground unconscious now. As he turns toward her, she gives him a mighty kick in the face, which sends him flying backward.

She then comes to the ground and tries to lift Cole. Prue and Piper seeing what just happened come closer now and let their emotions take over in turn.

The both of them feel the same surge as Phoebe but both in a different manner. Prue lifts her hands toward the demon and this time she throws a fireball that lit the whole clearing. It hits Xavier full blown and he starts screaming in pain and rage. Piper suddenly disappears from her sister's side and reappears behind the demon putting her hand on him she sends an electric surge through him that throws him to the ground writhing. 

The moment he is free of her touch, he looks up in surprise and fear seems to show on his horrible face. He rapidly stands up again but this time he tries to retreat away from them. However, when he tries to shimmer out, he realizes that he cannot.

Out of rage, he retaliates by throwing fireballs in the direction of the sisters but this time Prue manages to deflect them away from her and her sisters.

Paul finally screams at them:

"Now!"

Without the need for more explanation, the 3 sisters rejoined in front of the demon, who still screams and growls at them.

The moment they touch each other, a mighty flash of red light comes crashing to the ground at the demon's feet. A hole opens and the demon seems inexorably pulled toward it. 

As he disappears into the hole a ball of fire forms and plunges in the hole behind him. The moment that he is gone the hole closes up ending the awful noise of his screams.

For the longest time nobody dares to move. They all look at each other barely realizing that it's over.

Phoebe is the first to move, running back to Cole who is still lying unconscious. 

Meanwhile Prue, finding her voice:

"Where did that come from?"

Paul:

"Those powers came from within you. They are your future powers.

You are not ready yet to get the fullness of them, but you just got a taste of what you will be able to do."

Prue incredulous:

"But Piper blinked, isn't it a warlock power?"

Paul:

"She didn't blink she moved so fast that you didn't see her go."

Piper can't even believe it herself.

"Wow!" she just says. Then,

"Do we still have this power?"

Paul:

"If you do, it's not going to be for much longer I'm afraid. But if you continue growing in powers, they will come to you in due time."

To Phoebe's relief, Cole starts moving and moaning, and Phoebe lifts his head on her knees.

He opens his eyes and seeing her there, smiles for a moment then remembering what happened, he tries to get up, looking around the clearing.

Phoebe:

"It's ok, he is gone now."

He looks back at her incredulous:

"Well I'll be…"

Phoebe with a smile:

"Don't say it." Then she kisses him and helps him up.

Prue then turns to Paul, reassured that they are now all fine as Leo is coming out of the cover.

"I guess we should thank you," she says but with resentment still coming through.

Paul smiles:

"I'll just take forgiveness, if you don't mind."

However, Prue is not ready for this:

"I'm going to have to think about this."

When they are satisfied that everybody is fine, the sisters look at each other with bright smiles. They just know that from now on, they have a very real fighting chance against evil. Together."

As they reenter the manor, from the look of them they are all exhausted. Piper and Leo just say good night and go upstairs, leaving any loose ends to be taken care in the morning.

Phoebe and Cole just go straight to the living room where they sit heavily on the couch. Cole has not yet recovered from his ordeal, and they just hold each other, happy that it's over.

Then Prue leads the way toward the kitchen, followed by Paul who hasn't said much since they left the clearing.

Prue is stupefied to find the room as it was before the wizard came. There is no trace of any of the ingredients and more importantly of the box. She looks back at him questioningly.

He just smiles meekly and says:

"I just thought you'd had enough of my brand of magic. No need to turn the knife in the wound so to speak."

Prue, at this, understands that he does not intend to explain how he did it and drops the subject.

Prue:

"Well, I guess it's good bye." She says in a very serious tone of voice.

Paul:

"Why so soon? I thought that we might start over…"

Prue:

"Frankly, I think I already know too much about you. I let my guard down for you. I don't think I can do it again."

However, Paul is not one you can dismiss so easily:

"I will be back, you know. I'll have to prove to you that not everything about me is bad, but I expect it will be worth the effort."

He then approaches her slowly and for some reason, she doesn't even try to resist when he kisses her passionately. 

Without another word he goes out of the room, leaving Prue panting and angry with herself.

As he passes in front of the living room, he hesitates, then enters it. He goes to Cole and unexpectedly extends his right hand toward him.

Cole doesn't really know what to think of this and just shakes his hand while looking at Paul, unsure of what to expect.

Paul says rather cryptically:

"Like I said; I'm not often surprised."

He just waves good bye and leaves.

Phoebe watches him going then returns her attention to Cole, who is still puzzled.

Then he just dismisses it. 

"I guess that I was wrong too."

He smiles at her in relief and they kiss.


	2. The World Beyond

****

The World Beyond

A woman is walking fast on the street. It's late, much later than usual for her. Her boss insisted the job was too important to wait. Now, alone on the street, she curses him. No important job is worth the feeling of helplessness she has right now.

For the umpteenth time, she looks behind her, but she sees nothing. The street is practically deserted as her part of the town is one that quiets down early. She wishes she lived in a busier place right now, even though she chose this neighborhood for its quiet.

Now that she can see her apartment building, less than five minutes away, she begins to relax. She promises herself " No more of those late walks, they are going to be the end of my fragile nerves"

She almost feels like laughing now, mocking herself for being such a chicken.

Just as she is thinking this, a noise attracts her attention. It's like a sudden breeze, but she doesn't feel the wind on her skin. Then she hears someone walking behind her but when she nervously turns her head toward the noise, she still can't see anyone there. She presses on, the fear returning.

She's almost at the door when a man or at least that's as close a description as she can give, appears right before her. He stares at her with hypnotic yellow eyes. She tries to scream, but she feels like her whole body is paralyzed. No sound comes from her open mouth. She is just standing there unable to escape and the terror she feels inside threatens her mental state.

As the man continues staring intensely at her, she suddenly feels herself floating and leaving her body and falling in a dizzying endless spiral… 

At P3 that night, the girls are on their own.

They just look at the crowd and chat with each other in turn. They have had a grueling week and now it's their free night. Or at least they hope the quiet is going to hold on just a little longer.

Piper notices the barmaid signaling her and excuses herself.

Prue:

-Now that is nice to be just us girls together, isn't it?

Phoebe:

-Don't be ridiculous, I can't wait till Cole gets here…

Prue:

-I thought he wasn't coming tonight.

Phoebe answers with an exasperated sigh:

-Prue I know you still do not like him very much, but please would you respect that he is with me now?

I barely saw him this week and I can't wait for him to arrive.

She looks expectantly toward the door while talking to her sister.

Prue:

-I'm sorry if it came out the wrong way. I was just appreciating that we didn't need men to have some fun. 

She can't help but let a hint of irritation creep in her voice when she continues:

-Obviously that is not your opinion…

Phoebe, alerted by her sister's intonation, turns to look at her:

-Come on Prue, we spend most of our free time together…

She then senses that something else might be on her sister's mind:

-Somehow I have the feeling that this new "girl on their own" attitude might have another motive altogether…

Prue replies on the defensive:

-What do you insinuate?

Phoebe hesitates to answer that one. She knows she shouldn't have brought up the subject but as usual her mouth had a mind of its own.

Prue:

-Come out with it!

Phoebe sighs heavily but answers at last:

- It wouldn't have to do with a certain Scottish guy now?

Prue quickly dismisses it:

-You can't be serious. He might have disappeared from the face of this earth for all I care…

Phoebe:

-Is that why you are checking the messages 10 times a day since he left.

Run for the phone when it rings. Jump every time someone is at the door…

Prue:

-Ok stop that!

Phoebe continues:

-Prue you are in such denial. Any one with eyes can see that you're pining for the guy.

Prue:

-First of all, I'm not desperate for a man. Second of all you know perfectly well that Paul is really not the kind of man I want in my life.

Phoebe gives her a dubious look then continues:

-It's been my experience that what you want in your head and what your heart decides are two very different things.

Prue cuts her off:

-Phoebe you can't give me lessons about love. Your choices have not been very well advised. Particularly the last one.

Phoebe just glares at her now and ads angrily:

-At least, I don't deny myself happiness anymore…

The two sisters stare at each other in silence after this. 

Piper returning interrupts the staring match:

-What? I'm only gone for a few minutes and when I come back you're both ready to jump at each other's throat?

Phoebe answers that one:

-Don't worry, we just have a very different opinion on what is fun…

Piper sensing that it's a touchy subject decides not to mix up in that.

She is just sitting down when she notices Cole entering the club. She signals Phoebe, who starts smiling happily at the sight of her boyfriend, forgetting altogether about the argument with Prue.

Prue shrugs at her sister's attitude and is about to turn back toward Piper when something catches her attention.

She is now staring in Cole direction, and as he approaches them, he notices her expression:

-Hello girls, he says Hey Prue do I have something out of place?

But Prue doesn't answer him and he finally realizes she is looking behind him. He turns around and finds himself face to face with Paul Mckail. 

This one, apparently relaxed and not in the least affected by Prue stare, extends his hand in greeting toward Cole who takes it a bit reluctantly.

-Aye says Paul. How are you all tonight?

Prue can't stand this anymore and she comes between the two men fixing Paul with fiery eyes:

-What are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again.

This does not phase Paul as he replies:

-And I thought I told you I'd come back…

They just look at each other and Prue somehow feels ridiculous right then. She realizes that as angry as she is, deep down she's also happy to see him again.

Paul:

-Come on now, won't you invite me to sit down? It's the least you can do after what I did for you.

Prue, no matter how she feels, is still not about to give him an inch but Phoebe has another idea on the matter:

-Take a seat, as a matter of fact we were just talking about you earlier…

Prue turns on herself so fast you'd think she'll break her neck:

-PHOEBE!!!

Phoebe gets up and indicates her seat to Paul ignoring her sister:

-Take my seat, me and Cole are going to get a table instead.

Cole:

-We are?

Phoebe smiles at him:

-Yes sweetie we are…

He doesn't argue seeing that she seems to have an ulterior motive.

And they just move away leaving Prue and Paul still standing, facing each other.

Paul:

-Well for myself, I'm going to accept this invitation, he says mockingly and he tries to take Prue's arm to lead her to her own seat. She shakes him off and goes there on her own.

Piper:

-Well well, I'm sure there is a problem at the bar that needs my attention.

Prue looks pleadingly at her sister but Piper is not about to stay in the middle of those two. She walks away quickly leaving them alone.

Still smiling, Paul just sits and pretends that everything is perfect.

After a long and uneasy silence Prue:

-You do know that you are an infuriating man?

He just smiles at her warmly and says:

-You do know that you are even more beautiful when you're angry.

He continues rapidly:

-Ok I know it's corny and all, but I couldn't help it. It's the truth.

Prue just looks at him incredulously:

-Don't you understand English? I don't want you in my life. 

You betrayed my trust, not to mention the fact that I don't approve of your ways with magic.

Paul:

-We didn't even have a chance to really know each other. Why can't you give me a chance to change your mind?

Prue stubbornly answers:

-Nothing you can say or do will change anything to what I already know.

You're losing your time.

Paul smiling anew:

-Well that is my time to lose.

Throughout that tense conversation, Prue couldn't help the feelings she had felt before to resurface and now, she realizes that she is angrier with herself than at him.

She decides to try ignoring him and turns away from him pretending to look at the couples on the dance floor.

But try as she may, she cannot stop the pounding in her chest. She hasn't felt like this in like, forever. At least not since Andy. In the last 2 years she has met many men. Even dated a few. But none of them has made her feel the way she does now. Just knowing he is there makes her feel warm inside. She tries hard to repress it but that's no use. Which is why when he touches her arm she practically jumps out of her skin.

His hand slides toward hers, which he takes pulling her to her feet.

She wants to resist but when he leads her in silence to the dance floor she just follows him, cursing her weakness.

The next day at the manor, the tension is rising steadily between Phoebe and Prue. They haven't said a word to each other all day.

At last Phoebe can't take the silent treatment anymore and she corners her sister to have it out:

Phoebe:

-Ok we have to talk now.

Prue is still ignoring her.

Phoebe:

-You cannot keep this up forever Prue. All I want is for you to be happy. 

Prue answers rudely:

-You should have stayed out of my business…

Phoebe is not deterred:

-Prue I've seen you with him last night. You can't tell me you're not interested. It's plain to see.

Prue:

-It may have seemed like that to you, and I admit that I let him suck me in again for an evening but that's the end of it. I won't see him again and I told him so.

Phoebe still insists:

-You know what? I don't think he is going anywhere. It's just as obvious that he is very taken with you too. 

Prue:

-I'm asking you to stop playing matchmaker. You have enough problems on your hand without meddling with my love life.

Phoebe decides that it's not worth her relationship with her sister to insist:

-Al right, I won't say anymore about this, if you really don't want me to.

Just remember that I did this because I love you. All I want is for you to be happy and I don't want us to fight anymore ok?

Prue takes a moment before answering then she replies:

-I know you do, Phoebe. Maybe I overreacted. Just stay out of it, please.

Phoebe is only too happy to drop this, and she says so. They awkwardly hug, hoping that this little fight is really over. 

Piper walks in on them and smiles happily at this new development.

-Hey you two, I was starting to worry now. Are we all ok?

The other two smile back at her.

Prue:

-Yes I think we understand each other now, she says looking back at Phoebe affectionately.

But please, no more talk of my so called love life. 

Phoebe in a little baby voice says:

-Scouts honor.

Prue can't help but smile at this.

The doorbell interrupts their talk. Prue and Phoebe go to the door and are pleasantly surprised to find Daryl there:

Prue:

-Hello Daryl. Come on in.

He enters and the girls notice his serious expression.

Prue:

-Is something wrong?

Daryl:

-Well I don't know exactly but something fishy is going on…

Phoebe:

-What do you mean?

Daryl:

-I'm not even sure if it has to do with your stuff, but there has been a series of attacks and try as we may, no one can figure them out…

Prue:

-What kind of attacks?

Daryl:

-In the last 10 days, there has been at least 5 people found in a coma without any apparent cause except for a weird marking on their forehead. That reminded me of the Emilio case, although this time the victims simply fall into a deep coma instead of being killed…

Prue:

-What kind of marking?

****

Daryl scribbles on a piece of paper.

-As far as we know, it looks like a reversed b or something.

Phoebe takes a good look then seems to have an inspiration:

-I think that might be a reversed Rune instead, I have a book on them. Let me check it out.

She goes to a bookshelf in the living room and after a few minutes comes up with the right book.

She finally finds the right page and brings it up so they all can see.

-It says here that in the normal way this rune looks exactly like a b but in that position it means interruption. To be exact: rebirth interrupted.

Daryl:

What the hell does that mean anyway?

Phoebe:

-Beats me, your guess is as good as mine.

You're saying that all the victims had that marking?

Daryl:

-Yes that's why I came to you girls, I figured that maybe you would have a clue as to what that means.

Prue:

-Frankly, there is not enough here to know what we're talking about.

We'll research the book now. Maybe it has more information.

They climb the stairs and Prue immediately goes to the book, hoping to find an answer. After a while though, she is discouraged. As she thought, there wasn't enough to go on. And she couldn't find anything looking even remotely like this rune in there.

Prue:

-Sorry Daryl, I can't find anything.

Phoebe:

-Then maybe I should go to the hospital. Who knows maybe I can get a premonition from one of the victims?

Prue:

-I guess that's a plan. 

Phoebe turns to Daryl:

-Let's go. 

Daryl:

-Right now?

Phoebe:

-Why wait? Besides, if there is a demon involve and he continues on his whatever coma spree, we have to stop him and soon.

Daryl:

-Let's go.

At the hospital, they enter one of the patient's room and stop for a moment. The person seems only to be sleeping but a bunch of tubes run to her. Phoebe doesn't like hospitals and she hesitates to come near her.

Daryl:

-Phoebe?

Phoebe seems to shake the bad feelings off and moves slowly toward the patient.

She extends her hands and reluctantly touches hers. Immediately the familiar sensation of a vision comes to her:

"The woman is walking on the street, she seems afraid, looking many times behind her. Suddenly her eyes grow larger and Phoebe sees a large man with yellow eyes appear in front of the woman. The woman seems about to scream but apparently can't, and instead of running away she stands there unmoving, mouth opened on a silent scream. Then she falls to the ground and the man touches her forehead, provoking a flash of light."

The vision stops leaving Phoebe shaken.

After a moment she turns to the others:

-Yes there's definitely something demonic behind this.

Prue:

-Did you see who did it?

Phoebe:

-Yes, but all I can tell for sure is that he has yellow eyes and a balding head.

Doesn't help much now.

As they are coming out of the room, a bald man is observing them. He turns around and his yellow eyes seem to shine brightly. He growls at the back of the witches then vanishes.

Back at the manor, Daryl drops off the girls and when they are about to go up the driveway, Prue notices a car parked nearby. She recognizes it immediately.

Prue sighs heavily, which doesn't go unnoticed by Phoebe:

-What is it?

But Prue resolutely walks to the door instead of answering.

She enters the house with a look of determination on her face and is greeted by a sheepish Piper who tries to humor her when she sees her expression:

-Hey Prue look who came to visit. What a surprise!

Prue is not amused and she goes straight to Paul, intent on throwing him out for good this time.

She begins almost screaming:

-How dare you? I told you last night that I didn't want to see you again.

Paul just smiles calmly and replies:

-I really enjoyed our dance last night. Whatever happened after that, I might have forgotten.

Phoebe and Piper retreat rapidly in another room sensing the storm coming…

Prue's indignation is written all over her face, and yet Paul just continues looking at her with the most charming smile he can muster.

Suddenly Prue can't stand it anymore and the impulse she's been pushing away since yesterday just comes rushing.

Instead of hitting him as all her brains are screaming at her to do, she goes to him and kisses him passionately.

That on the other hand, has an effect on Paul who then looks at her with undisguised surprise.

Then he says:

-Far from me to complain but where did that come from?

Prue, angry with herself now, says:

-You're the wizard, figure it out.

The smile is returning anew on Paul's face and he is about to answer when a commotion coming from the next room attracts both their attentions.

They hear a muffled thump, and then another and they run toward the noise.

What they arrive in the foyer, Prue can't help a little scream. Her sisters are lying on the floor unconscious and a balding man is bent over them laying both his hands on their foreheads, a little flash of light explodes on each of them. Prue finally reacts tking the man away from her sisters but it's obviously too late. The man vanishes and Prue runs to her sisters, in a panic.

-Oh my god, what happened?

She tries to wake them up but to no avail. They seem to have fallen in a deep sleep. Their breathing is shallow and difficult. Paul immediately reacts and picks up the phone to call 911.

Prue looks at him with reproach:

-It's not something for the doctors; you saw the demon like me didn't you?

Paul after finishing his call comes to her:

-It really doesn't matter. They will still need assistance. I know what you are facing and without a doctor they will be dead within a day.

Tears are running down Prue's face now as she is asking:

-Can we do something?

Paul hesitates:

-I'm not sure… First let's get them to a hospital then we'll try to figure it out.

Piper and Phoebe find themselves in a strange place. It's all bright and it seems to go on forever…

Phoebe turns to her sister and can't help a little intake of breath when she sees her glowing like a ghost.

They had seemed to be falling forever and then just found themselves in this place. She takes a look at herself just to realize she also glows in the same manner and the only conclusion she can get is that they have died.

She always thought that in death she would feel peace, and that she would see her mother and grand-mother again.

But at this moment all she feels is fear and emptiness.

Piper tries to talk but no sound comes from her mouth. Still Phoebe seems to hear her but in a strange way. 

She surmises that somehow they can communicate telepathically here:

"Piper do you hear me?"

Piper:

"Yes I do. Where are we? Are we dead?"

Phoebe:

"I don't know, it sure doesn't feel good if we are"

Piper:

"No it doesn't. Is that it? It's all over now?

I can't believe we went through all this and it's all over"

Phoebe can't help but thinking about Cole and her sister looks at her mirroring her thought with one of Leo.

Both sisters look at each other and they both know they never shared so much in their entire life. They can feel the loss and the love that the other feel.

A sad smile forms on both their faces.

A newcomer interrupts their common train of thoughts. They can feel her before she comes in sight. Unlike the complete understanding they had with each other though, all they get from her are random thoughts. They turn toward her and Phoebe recognizes the woman from the hospital and fear now creeps deeper in her.

As Prue is waiting, the doctors are working on her sisters. Paul has insisted on staying with her and now she is grateful. She feels so helpless.

The phone ringing in her purse makes her jump. She picks it up with shaking hands. 

-Hello?

Daryl:

-Prue where are you? I came to the house but nobody's there.

Prue:

-We're at the hospital, Phoebe and Piper are in a coma, just like the others.

Daryl incredulously:

-Both of them?

Prue answers through another urge to cry:

-Yes I couldn't protect them. 

She hears a commotion at the other end, Daryl answering someone's question about them. Then she hears him exclaim angrily HEY!

Then nothing. 

Next thing she knows, Daryl is coming in the waiting room, obviously upset and shaken. Behind him Cole comes straight at Prue, anger and fear playing on his face.

Cole:

-Where is she? What happened?

He asks those questions rudely, as if ready to pounce on her.

Paul and Daryl put themselves between the two and Paul pushes him away.

-Calm down, she had nothing to do with it. 

Cole still fixes Prue with angry eyes but he stops advancing and finally asks again in a somewhat calmer voice:

-Where is she?

Paul answers for Prue who stays unusually stoic at Cole's attack.

-The doctors are taking care of both of them. Now what matters is that we have to figure out how to help them.

At this Cole turns to him with a questioning stare.

Paul:

-The demon who did this is a Veroush and there was nothing she could do.

Fear wins the match on Cole's face. 

That more than anything else seems to shake Prue out of her prostration:

-Why didn't you tell me that you knew what he was? I could have looked him up in the book.

Paul turns toward her, and calmly answers:

-There was no point. There is no known way to vanquish them.

Seeing the look of despair coming back he continues quickly:

-At least not in this world.

Phoebe and Piper try to get the woman to talk to them. At least they managed to get her name. Sandra.

She is so scared and confused. Her thoughts barely make sense. After a while and a lot of patience they get out of her that there was 4 other people with her here but that was a while ago. Two of them had disappeared without a trace. The others were somewhere else, lost in the light. She had run away when she had seen what happened to the ones who disappeared and now she felt lost.

Piper:

"What do you mean disappeared?"

The woman finally tells them that the man with the yellow eyes had come and somehow taken them away.

Phoebe turns to Piper:

"Is he like harvesting souls?"

Piper:

"That's what it looks like" Both women can feels each other's dread. They now know that there is more to this place than being some kind of waiting room for the dead. It's apparently the demon's realm.

They feel more than hear a chiming noise beside them and are astounded to see Leo orb in. 

Piper runs to him but her ephemeral form doesn't have substance and she can't really touch him to her chagrin.

Leo:

"I'm glad I found you. I have been looking everywhere."

Piper:

"How?"

Leo:

"I knew something happened but I could feel that your essences were not in your own bodies anymore. So I looked for them instead and here I am"

Phoebe:

"Yes and now will you help us get out of here?"

Leo:

"I wish I could but I can't"

Piper:

"What? Why?"

Leo:

"In order to get you out of here the demon must be vanquished and frankly I have no idea how"

Piper:

"I'm sure Prue is trying to figure it out right now isn't she?"

Leo:

"I haven't talked to Prue yet. I wanted to find you first. Now I have to go and see what she knows and how I can help you."

Phoebe feels her sister's dilemma. She is torn between the need to be with Leo and the fact that she knows he is right…

She looks at her as she tells Leo:

"Then you have to go and come back soon. We will be waiting…"

Leo smiles at them reassuringly and orbs out again.

Back at the hospital, the doctor just came out of the intensive care unit to talk to Prue:

-Your sisters are still in a coma. We will sustain their vital signs but for now we don't have any idea what they suffer from…

Prue:

-Can I see them?

The doctor offers that there should be only one visitor at a time but Cole disagrees. 

-You will let me go in now, he says with an edge to his voice.

The doctor without knowing why takes a step back.

Prue puts her hand on Cole's arm and turns to the doctor:

-Can you make an exception? Cole is my sister's boyfriend. He is very worried about her too.

Cole casts a grateful look at Prue and awaits the answer.

The doctor reluctantly agrees and they both enter the room.

The room is crowded but it takes them only an instant to spot Phoebe and Piper's inert bodies. 

Cole goes straight to Phoebe and takes her hand. He stares at her intently almost as if he thought that he could make her come back by sheer will.

Prue looks at her sisters with teary eyes. After a moment though she feels a mounting determination to get them out of trouble. She goes to each in turn and says to them:

-I will get you back, trust me.

Then she goes to Cole and puts her hand on his shoulder. He doesn't seem to notice her so she calls to him:

-Cole come on we got to find a way to save them. Let's go talk to Paul.

He half turns toward her to signal he heard what she said then he kisses Phoebe's forehead and reluctantly lets go of her hand to follow Prue.

When they come out of the room they see that Leo has finally arrived.

Prue:

-Where were you?

Leo:

-I was looking for them and I found them.

Prue is a bit hopeful:

-Can you bring them back?

Leo sadly answers:

-No I have no way to do this. But Paul here tells me there might be a way.

Prue turns to Paul:

-That's what you said but you still haven't explained.

Paul:

-Yes it's true there is a way…

He hesitates looking at Prue with a worried expression then he continues:

-It is very risky and you might get lost in there with them…

Prue doesn't hesitate for a moment:

-Tell me, I'll do anything to save them.

Paul begins:

-As Leo has already figured out, your body cannot interact with them in the realm they are in. But your astral self might.

That is also the reason why you can't vanquish the demon in this realm. He doesn't belong here. He only exists in his realm and interacts with this world only long enough to take his victims back with him. 

Prue:

-Continue…

Paul:

-Once there you will have to find him. It might not be that easy but when you do then you could use the spell I have made for you to vanquish him.

Prue:

-When do we start?

Paul:

-First you have to learn the spell. You can't bring it with you. Your sisters will know what you know. Then Leo here can direct your astral self to them. But you have to be in contact with both of them at the time.

Prue:

-Let's do it.

A little while later, they are ready and Cole and her return to the girls sides.

Cole pulls the dividing drapes around them and Prue picks up both of her sisters hands. 

Cole:

-I'll keep watch. Then he ads:

Bring them back.

Prue just acquiesces silently and she waits for Leo to orb in with them. As soon as he does she starts concentrating and her head falls to her chest.

Prue feels herself spiral down an apparently unending tunnel. After what seems an eternity, she sees a bright light coming rapidly to her and she suddenly finds herself bathed in the light as she stops falling.

The moment she has recovered from the shock she starts looking for her sisters. Leo orbs in close to her and she hears in her mind:

"Come with me, I'll show you the way."

She follows him and finally spots the ethereal forms of her sisters who immediately feel her:

"Prue" she hears them call to her.

"I'm here, I'm coming."

The sensation is incredible, not only can she hear them but she also can feel what they feel. The prominent feeling being fear.

"Prue have you been caught too?"

"No I'm here to help"

She feels their relief as well.

As soon as she gets closer to them she indicates that they now have to search for the demon. She just then notices the woman whom she saw in the hospital bed earlier that day.

She can hear her incoherent thoughts and she feels that it probably won't be long before she is taken if they don't do something now.

The others concur and start moving together searching.

After almost an hour of "walk" through this endless whiteness they start believing that they are just going in circle but Leo tells them to go on.

At last they find the other two persons left in this place besides the woman and themselves. Their thoughts are even more incoherent than Sandra's. It is obvious that there is a pattern there and they decide to wait with them expecting the demon to come collect his prize. 

They do not have long to wait as a few minutes later, he appears in front of them. His pleased expression soon turns to anger when he sees Prue and Leo in there. He had not expected to be confronted by all the witches. Still, he is confident that they cannot do anything to him and he moves toward one of the other essences. The girls do not lose any time:

They start to chant the spell in their mind:

"With the Treacherous light

You stole our will to fight

At this point the demon seems to realize the threat and turns to them but the witches hurry to finish the spell:

But now hear our thoughts of Rebellion

They will send you directly to oblivion"

A dark tunnel suddenly appears and grows larger by the moment, the demon is pulled toward the dark spot and his form becomes distorted as he scream in their head. They want to block the scream but can only endure.

It only lasts a moment and then, they all feel like the ground falls under their feet.

The fall seems to last forever once more, but when Prue opens her eyes she finds herself back in the hospital room. She looks at her sisters who are just now waking up.

She is smiling at them happily when a series of alarms go off in the unit.

A nurse comes in, and is astounded to see the both of them awake. She says:

-I cannot believe it! All but two of the comatose patients awoke at the same time.

Prue asks:

-What happened to the other two?

She sadly answer:

-They both died not long ago, we thought that all of them would end up the same way at this point.

Phoebe and Piper are trying to get up now. But the nurse tells them to wait for the doctor's visit. Resigned, they accept to wait.

The joy of their return is a little shadowed by the innocents that they lost but at least they could save a few.

Later at the house everyone but Paul is in the living room. 

Phoebe is cuddling to her man and says to the others:

-The doctor was almost comical. He couldn't understand at all what happened.

Prue chastises her affectionately:

-We all know it's better that way. At least our secret is safe.

Cole ads:

-It almost wasn't, the nurse was a little impatient with us before you came back. But somehow, I managed to convince her to leave us alone…

Prue:

-I get the feeling I don't want to know how.

He smiles a little at that but keeps quiet.

Piper in Leo's arms turns to Phoebe and the two of them look at each other's as if they could still hear each other's thoughts. They smile happily at each other and cuddle even closer to their respective men.

Prue seeing this has a little pinch of jealousy. They told her how much they shared in that ordeal, and that alone is something. But now she can't help thinking of Paul and feels a little lonely.

As Phoebe told her a few days ago, when the doorbell rings she jumps. But now, she doesn't even try to deny why…

She goes quickly to the door and is rewarded with the warm smile of the man she expected. He waits for her to invite him in. That alone is unusual for him. She smiles at him and takes his hand.

-Come in. She says softly.

His smiles widens…


End file.
